Forum talk:Dr. Ned weapon drops?
moved from main forum dlc1_gd_customweapons.Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_NedsGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock4 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc1_Relentless gd_weap_patrol_smg.UniqueParts.TheSpy_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Acc1_Relentless gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Damage1_Bruiser That's the one i found. It's quite interesting that they actualy tried to put a 'new' weapon in a DLC other then DLC 3. However i would like to know if this is the only 1 combination possibility or that there are more sorts of combinations. Funny thing is if you try to recreate this weapon it will not spawn in the game. There is only one part combination for Ned's Gun. 20:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Also note that SMG's will never spawn with the twisted prefix because of naming priorities; any one sees with this prefix are mods. 20:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Have no fear i'm quite accomplished in ID-ing modded weapons. I've even been recognised by gearbox as mod spotter and helping hand in keeping the borderlands community on the xbox clear of mods. (this due to the fact i'm convincing people that mods ruin the great fun the game delivers. And helping them find very good legit weapons to help them along the way). : Your alleged reputation will not be of any use here, so flaunting it will be a futile effort at best. (Also, forgive me for not believing you at all.) For someone who has been "recognised by gearbox as mod spotter", you don't know much about mandatory part generation a la GearBot. 11:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah if it isn't mister Nagamarky. I've heard some thing about you... bad things and now i see why they are bad. Well if my service is not required on your pathetic little futile attempt to make a public site with the purpose of granting knowlage about the game of Borderlands to the community then i will leave it alone. Frankly it is quite a mistery to me as of.. why people even bother comming to this webpage when people like you snap at everything that they write down. In other words i wish you the best of luck with you innapropriate behaviour to mankind that is willing to lend a hand in establishing a public website based on granting information to all. In conclusion... Toodles : Your "service"? You came here asking for "combination possibility" under the pretext of being a Gearbox-acknowledged "mod spotter", but with no idea about the mandatory parts on unique weapons, and you expect me to buy that? : I'm honored that you graced my "attempt" with three different adjectives, but I'm not the one claiming to do or be anything, you are. Your desperate retorts when backed into a corner - and your horrid spelling - are revealing of your nature. : That's because not everybody who visits the wiki asks a GearBot question while claiming to be a "mod spotter". An excuse I'm still not buying into. : Oh, and sign your posts with four tildes. 18:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Why don't you do us all a favor, Nag, and just ban that turkey. 19:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Fortunately for him, talking out of the wrong hole isn't a bannable offence. That, and I can't ban. 19:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nagamarky is infamous internets-wide. :D 19:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :How could he not be. He probably knows more about the mechanics of the game than the game programmers do :P 20:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Bah telling me that i'm backed in a corner? I don't know where you get your intel from but that's quite off if i might say so. As a matter of fact the way you try to negate the discussion by wronging my spelling and signing my posts is already a lead to your childish behaviour. My guess is that you are supposed to be around the 20's but acctualy have a mental capacity of a child. You however hide this behind the "big" words (you got from the dictionary laying to you left) you use against people. And frankly i also do not beleive that you know more of the mechanics of the game of borderlands that the developers. In additon to that i'd say your so proclaimed knowlage does not extend any further than you beloved willowtree and selfexperiance ingame. And may i say that is annoying discussion started over this reply: "Also note that SMG's will never spawn with the twisted prefix because of naming priorities; any one sees with this prefix are mods. Skeve 20:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC)" ' On this i answerd with yes i know what modded guns are however the reason why you started to bitch on me is yet to be discoverd. Now i know what you are going to write in reply to this reply i gave to you. It will be something about the matter of you displaying childish behaviour and you will probably bombard me with tech. and the like (just like i heard from other people). However please do not bother becouse it will not be of any interest to me. So just lock this post or build a orphanage out of it but don't try to continue this worthless post anymore. Oh i almost forgot... your... tidles. 09:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) there i hope that solves the irrelevant tidle problem you had such worry's about. ::tidles? Happypal 09:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Or a grammar stickler. I prefer grammar stickler. : Wrong on both. Please insert another coin and guess again. : Actually I lost my only dictionary and thesaurus set when I moved. : You obviously cannot recognise that Veggie was being sarcastic. I never make such claims of myself, and those of others are merely in jest towards individuals such as yourself. You, on the other hand, wasted no time in declaring your as-of-yet-unconfirmed reputation with the developers, a claim you have failed to back up with any evidence. : Nobody said that your variant of Ned's Gun was a mod, Skeve was simply stating, for the benefit of other readers of the thread, that the prefix will not spawn legitimately even though the gun has a twisted barrel. You jumped at the opportunity to unload your claim of, "''Have no fear i'm quite accomplished in ID-ing modded weapons. I've even been recognised by gearbox as mod spotter and helping hand in keeping the borderlands community on the xbox clear of mods." : Well, considering you're "recognised by gearbox as mod spotter", you should have no problem understanding the technical jargon, right? That is, assuming what you say is true. : The rest of us are having a good chuckle, so I'm shifting it to the talkpage. : It doesn't have to be relevant; it helps maintain a clean identifiable format for forum posts. Do you have a name or gamer handle you go by? It would certainly help so that your claims of who you are in the community can be verified. 10:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Signing your posts is standard fare, EightySix. And beyond that, if Nagy's reply was tl;dr for you, you're getting effed with because you're claiming you're some kind of official Gearbox sanctioned mod-spotter, which is just... silly. I have literally never seen Nagamarky be wrong in a mod argument. I'm not saying it's never happened, just that I've never seen it. 15:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: 1st, I was the one that said Nagy knew more about the mechanics than the developers, but I was being sarcastic as evident by the emoticon at the end of my post. While He may not actually know more than the developers, he knows as much as any non Gearbox employee could as proof by the many articals and forums he has contributed to on this wiki. :: 2nd, If you do not understand the tech and think it irrelavent to a discussion on identifiying mods, you clearly dont know as much as you claim. 3rd, I play on Xbox with people from all over the world and ever time I go on Live, I run into people that have, use, are giving away, or looking for modded items so you are clearly not keeping Xbox clear of mods or convincing them to use legit items because its more fun. 22:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) In a non offensive manner i would have to say that either nagy played BL alot and really does know more than everyone else and is as great as his rep says or that he just writes down what he see's in other webpages just to seem smart. just a thought, no offence intended =] oh and i dont see why proper spelling would have any effect on a persons intellegence, doing quick spelling on a forum in used worldwide and it merely saves time. Donkeyspit 23:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : So I suppose all the knowledge you have ever gained about anything is your own? Then please stop reading the wiki because, evident by your logic, people are not supposed to gain information from other webpages. I have never claimed ownership of any information I share with the community, and it's not even the sensible thing to do. Unless you're just finding a cheap underhanded excuse to jab at me for no good reason; I'm more inclined towards the latter reason. : Also, please don't post donkey shit on my talkpage again. "no offence intended". 03:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) '''This page is becoming a righteous pain in the ass. }| Thanks to: }.|}} ............._@@@<_ ..... ___//___?_____\________ ...../--o--FORUM-POLICE-------@}< ......` {@} + {@}--' If you feel the need to flame take it to Forum:Flame On! If you feel the compulsion to argue even when you don't disagree with people you are a troll (see userbox, left) . Please learn to argue nicely or fairly or go outside and play until you feel better. Please do not remove this tag (the mattress police will hunt you down). Remember to read these notes for editors and please don't edit on dope.